The present invention relates to a powdered milk measuring container. More particularly, the present invention relates to a powdered milk measuring container which can measure a quantity of milk powders.
A user has to use a spoon to measure a quantity of milk powders. However, the quantity of milk powders in a spoon is varied everytime.